Theater Class Changed My Life
by rubyandsapphiretrash
Summary: When Lapis moved to Beach City, she knew it was going to be hard for her. Leaving her friends behind, the only thing she was looking forward to at school was her Theater Class. When she meets the shy and grumpy Peridot, will her life be changed for the better? Rated M for language! (Ah sorry I suck at summaries!)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Beach City High!

**Hi! Welcome to my first ever actual fanfic! I'm super excited about this one and I hope you all like it! I may be weird with my update schedule because I get writers block easily and sometimes I don't know what do with fanfics! Also, you should follow my tumblr ruby-and-sapphire-trash so you're updated when I release a new chapter! Thank you all for reading!**

Lapis's new house was bland, to put it nicely. The walls were all white; the only room having color was the living room, which was light blue. Dragging her body up the stairs, into her room, and dropping her bags was enough to convince her to lie down. She was exhausted, from the long car ride up, and having to bring boxes after boxes into the new home. It was around 5 o'clock at night when they arrived, her parents were going to head to bed early, but she decided to unpack first. Once most of her clothes were put into the dresser, a large wooden structure with small waves carved into it, she lay back on her bed and passed out. The next thing she knew, her alarm was blaring in her ear, and she was sent flying to the floor. She rubbed her eyes, then her head, and stood up, looking at the time. It was currently 7 in the morning, and she was already running a bit late. She scrambled to her bathroom, taking a very quick shower, blow-drying and styling her dark blue hair. Once she had made herself look decent, she ran back to her bedroom and threw on the first thing she could find, a blue tank top with a darker blue diamond in the middle and pair of jean shorts. She grabbed her backpack, rushing down the stairs and slipped on her converse. She left the house, shouting a goodbye to her mother as she walked to the bus stop. There was already a crowd gathered at the curb, and Lapis gulped approaching with her head bowed. No one seemed to notice the mop of blue hair in the crowd, and they piled on the bus when it arrived. Lapis sat in silence, listening to the quiet chatter of the students as the bus pulled up to a large building. Just from the outside, Lapis could tell she was going to get lost; the building was huge, with hallways jutting out of every area and connecting to other buildings. She stepped off the bus, quickly walking to the office.

"Hi I'm Lapis Lazuli; I'm a new student here." Lapis said quietly, looking up at the woman sitting in front of her. She was tall, at least 6 feet, wearing a white sundress with a cardigan pulled over it and large blonde curls falling over her shoulders.

"Hello Lapis, my name is Rose Quartz, but you can just call me Rose." Rose shot her a comforting glance, rummaging through some papers and handing Lapis her schedule.

"We have called down an escort to show you around, since the school is pretty big." She smiled again, as the door to the office burst open and a large girl stormed in, stomping over to Rose's desk.

"What runt am I showing around this time?" She spoke roughly, banging her hands on the desk in front of her.

"Jasper, this is Lapis Lazuli, she's new and I expect you to be nice to her." Rose sighed, pointing over to Lapis as she cowered in the corner. The girl was also very tall, somewhere around Rose's height. Her skin was dark, with white blotches dotting it, and Lapis quickly picked up what it was, she was wearing an orange muscle shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She was very intimidating, and just the presence of her scared Lapis.

"Ok, well let's go then." She grunted out, stomping out of the office. Lapis bit her lip and followed behind her, clutching onto her backpack strap. Jasper stopped, holding out her hand. Lapis lightly placed her schedule in her hand, chewing on her lower lip. Jasper scanned over it quickly and grunted, shoving the schedule back over to her. Lapis followed behind Jasper, having to walk quickly just to keep up with her long strides. Lapis walked into her homeroom, introduced herself to the class awkwardly stumbling over her words and proceeded to sit in the back of the class. Once she got through awkward introductions and looking like an idiot, her classes went by in a breeze. It was now 5th period and Lapis had theater. She was looking forward to theater because she had always loved musicals and acting as a kid. Walking into the huge auditorium, keeping her head high and a smile plastered on her face, Lapis felt at home. She sat down in one of the comfy chairs, looking up at the big stage and picturing herself acting on it, the crowd cheering for her. Her smile hadn't fallen, even when the teacher walked in and introduced her.

"Hi. I'm Lapis Lazuli. I'm interested in acting and swimming and I'm really excited to be here!" She said loudly, with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Most the kids in the class weren't paying attention to her, or just rolled their eyes at her introduction. She bowed her head, walking back to her seat and plopping down. After listening to the teacher ramble on about safety and things, she was ready to give the kids a tour of the backstage. Lapis followed closely behind, making sure not to trip over any of the wires.

"And this is Peridot. She is our tech girl for the year." The teacher said, pointing over to a girl with blonde hair and bright green eyes. Lapis was frozen; she had never laid eyes on such a beautiful person. She continued walking, ending up tripping over a wire and face planting into the ground. Peridot snickered at her from the sidelines while the teacher helped pull her up. Lapis could already tell she was going to take a liking to her theater class.


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten Homework

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! I was having extreme writers block! I will promise to make the chapter longer! I hope you guys enjoy reading this story, I am working my hardest on it! Love you all!**

Once the bell rang, Peridot stumbled onto her feet, tugging tightly on one of the ropes. She grumbled, snatching up her backpack and heading off to her sixth period class. Peridot has been stuck in the auditorium all day, setting things up for the auditions. Now that she was finally free, she was going to breeze through her last few classes, go home, and finish her video game. She walked into her English class, sitting down in the front row, where she normally sat. She could feel someone's eyes on her, and as she turned her head to the side, she was met with a new face. The face, belonging to the new student at Beach City High, was staring intently back at her. A small blush forced itself onto Peridot's face as she turned back around and grumbled, "What? Why were you staring at me?"

"Aren't you Peridot? The tech girl for the theater?"

"Yea, why?" Peridot asked, turning back to face the girl.

"Just wondering." She said turning to face the front of the class. Peridot just rolled her eyes, facing the front and listening to the boring lecure. As the school day came to a close, Peridot gathered all her things up, leaving her classroom. Once she was in the hallway, a big force hit her, sending her into the locker.

"Hey runt! Did you get my homework for tonight?" She heard the rasp in the stronger girls voice, knowing exactly who it was.

"Yes I did Jasper, I'll get it to you in homeroom."

"You better, or you'll end up stuck in a locker all day!"

"Hey Jasper!" Peridot could hear the faint voice from down the hall, sending shivers up her spine. Lapis approached the two, sending Peridot a warm gaze and Jasper a hard one. Lapis reached down, holding her hand out and helping Peridot up. Once Peridot was on her feet she pulled her hood onto her head, walking away quickly. She hated that she allowed Jasper to be mean to her, that she was too weak to stand up for herself. On the walk home, she allowed a few tears to spill over, wiping them away quickly. Once she reached her house she pulled open the door, shouting a hello to her mother and running up the stairs. She slammed her door shut, flinging herself onto her bed. She sighed into her pillow, the exhaustion of today hitting her head on. _'I'll just take a quick nap, and wake up and do mine and Jasper's homework'_ she told herself as she drifted off to sleep. She woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring, and she jolted up in her bed.

"How the hell did I sleep for that long? Shit Jasper's going to kill me!" Peridot yelled in frustration, grabbing her bag, not bothering to change or check her hair, and rushing out of the door. Once she arrived at school, she was stopped, Jasper sneering down at her. She was totally going to get it now...


End file.
